


［盾冬］靛蓝色的心情

by sojourn_z



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z
Summary: 日剧靛蓝色的心情(有名老司机的爱情故事)AU非洲羊小可爱的点梗嘻嘻嘻





	［盾冬］靛蓝色的心情

01

Steve觉得今天倒霉透了。

他最喜欢的作家在离他大学不算很远的商场开签售会，而他那天一整天都没有课，Steve本以为可以早点出发，去商场最显眼的地方，等候他的到来。然而，在签售会当天早上却被教授告知临时加了一节无聊的政治课。不过好在等他上完课，距离签售会开始的时间还有一会儿，于是他骑着自行车匆匆赶去。

而老天像是故意要跟他作对一样，在Steve即将抵达商场的时候，在路口不小心撞倒了一个清秀文弱的男人。那个男人躺倒在地上，右边胳膊上的骨骼不正常的扭曲着，他痛的蜷曲了身子，不住的呻吟。

Steve吓坏了，他赶紧报了警打了医院的急救电话。

在等待救护车赶来的时候，Steve心里非常的难受，十年了，整整十年了，他以为终于能再见到那个人，却在临门一脚出了这样的事故。他很想放任这个倒在地上的男人不管，去见他心心念念十年之久的朋友，但是他的良心不允许他这样做。

没多久，救护车来了，将Steve和被撞倒的男人一并送去了最近的医院。

男人在急诊室检查治疗的时候，Steve颓废的坐在医院大厅里，拿出手机在网上搜索着签售会的消息。

结果却让他惊讶，签售会取消了？！

不知道什么原因，那个笔名叫Stucky的作家没有到达现场，所以签售会取消了……

Steve看到这个消息一时之间不知道是该高兴还是该难过。

高兴是因为自己没有错过见他的机会，难过是因为他在为Bucky担心，他没能到场是出了什么事故吗？

对，这个笔名为Stucky的作家就是他的Bucky。

是Steve八岁以前在孤儿院形影不离的好朋友。

Stucky这个笔名还是Steve给他取的。

Bucky从小就心思细腻，喜欢写点东西。Steve觉得他以后一定能成为大作家，所以就一直挖空心思帮他想笔名。没过多久，Bucky因为从树上摔下来摔伤了左边胳膊，Steve担心的不行，却突发奇想，“Bucky，我给你想好了笔名，就叫Stucky怎么样？”Bucky只是撅噘嘴，“既然是我们两个人的名字，为什么不是Buteve？ ”小心思被拆穿的Steve一点也不脸红，“因为我希望你strong and lucky呀。”

后来，Steve和Bucky陆续被不同的人家领养，在十六岁前，他们一直通过邮件保持联系，而十六岁后，Bucky就像突然消失了一样。Steve发出的邮件，就连系统自动发送的已读回执都不曾收到了。

Steve试图去孤儿院找找线索，他记得孤儿院会登记领养人的联系方式，可Bucky的领养人一栏居然是一片空白。已经退休多年的老院长无可奈何的告诉Steve，当时收养Bucky的是一个富豪，没有后代这种事对上流社会的人来说是会被钉在耻辱柱上的，所以他们当时是经过了几道委托来办理的手续，自然不会留下电话。

就在心如死灰的Steve决定放弃的时候，一个笔名为Stucky的网络作家横空出世，他写了一篇跟他笔名同名的耽美小说，讲述了两个小男孩从小一起长大却在历史的洪流中失散多年最终重遇的爱情故事。

就像一抹惊鸿，让无数腐女争相传唱。

Steve看到这个笔名的时候，心里怀着期待，当他看完了整本书，他百分之百的可以确定，那就是他的Bucky。因为书里讲述的，就是他们小时候的故事。跟记忆中一模一样。

于是，在得知Bucky要举办签售会的时候，他高兴的快要跳起来。

可是谁又能预测，未来，究竟会发生些什么呢。

Steve还沉浸在自己的思绪中，突然，急诊室门口的红灯熄了，面色苍白，右手被纱布缠的严严实实的男人走了出来。

 

02

Steve赶紧起身跟着那个面无血色的男人，“对…对不起，真的非常抱歉，我是这场事故的加害人，我没有买保险，我还在读书，暂时也没什么钱，但是你放心，我会对你负责的！医疗费用我打工挣了钱分期付给你。我真的很抱歉！”

Steve的大嗓门，吸引了很多来自周遭的目光。这让他更加紧张。他的手不自然的攥起，额头上也渗出了汗珠。

“啊，你还是学生呀。”

那个瘦弱的面色苍白的男人，声音却出奇的好听。

耿直的Steve害怕男人不信，于是将自己的学生证递了过去。

“Steve Rogers…”男人抬起头，明亮的眼睛里居然带着笑意，“真巧，我有个朋友也叫Steve。”

Steve不好意思的挠挠头，在美国，Steve这个名字实在是太常见了。

“你写字的速度快吗？”

“什么？”Steve不明白眼前这个眼睛会魔法的男人为什么突然这么问，“挺…挺快的吧。我猜。”

“那你今天能开始工作吗？”

“诶？”

“你不是说要工作抵医药费的吗？想反悔吗？”

“没有没有”Steve涨红了脸，“我是想问，什么工作？”

“我嘛，是个写小说的，我有三本小说马上就要到截稿日期了，我脑中已经有了大概的故事情节，只不过还没来得及写出来。可是我的手……”他朝着Steve晃了晃被石膏固定住的右手，模样有些蠢，他自己也笑了起来，“你能来帮我吗？我口述，你帮我写在稿纸上。就当是和解的条件？”说完，他冲着Steve眨了眨水绿色的大眼睛。

Steve觉得眼前这个男人上辈子一定是吸人精魄的妖怪，不然他的眼睛怎么可以如此的动人！本来就心怀愧疚的Steve，一看见男人如宝石一般深邃诱人的瞳眸，就挪不开眼了。他毫不犹豫的点点头，二话没说就跟着男人回家了。

坐在办公桌前，Steve开始后悔……

因为那个男人……

确实是写小说的没错……

可他……

写的是……


End file.
